Lonely Tears
by DBZVegeta
Summary: [COMPLETE] The loss of a family member is hard, especially when it is your twin. Part Two in the Tear Series.


**Fic title: **Lonely Tears  
**Penname: **DBZVegeta  
**Summary: **The loss of a family member is hard, especially when its your twin.  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**# of Chapters: **1  
**Category: **Angst/Character Death  
**Sequel:** Sequel to Final Tear  
**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights to Lord of the Ring characters or settings. © Copyright Statement - While I do not own the characters that are copyrighted by other authors, I do own the copyright to the original story line contained within and any characters of my own creation. If you have any questions, or wish to utilize my story line or characters, please contact me.

* * *

**Lonely Tears**

It has been a year since you died, barely a blink in time to an elf but to me it seemed like an eternity. I stood staring unseeingly out over the beautiful forests of our childhood home, yet I couldn't appreciate the sight. It burned in my heart to see the place where we grew up together. I can remember the many adventures we shared within those trees as elflings and then later as grown elves. The fights, the pain, the laughter and the love.

Pain once again began to well within me as my thoughts turned to you and a sense of loss so profound came crashing down over me. My arms came up to wrap themselves about my chest as I struggled to hold in my emotions. I couldn't do this, it was tearing me apart to see our once happy home. I couldn't stay here any longer, here where we grew up together. Here where we first played together, here where we had our first kisses and first loves.

Turning I ran from the room that we had once shared together and bolted out of the manor heedless of who I stumbled into and around. Ignoring the yells that echoed behind me, I dashed headlong into the trees without regard of my destination, only caring that I was away from the memories that surrounded me...choked me. I heard the shouts behind me, the sound of feet racing to catch up with me. I knew he was following me; he had followed me every day since that fateful incident.

I halted suddenly, aware that nothing would stop him from catching me; he always did whenever I did this very thing. He would tell me every time that running wasn't the answer that I had to stand and face my pain, my suffering. Again the agony threatened to overwhelm my spirit; how could my body continue on with such pain. I wanted to die.

"'Ro," came his voice from behind me. I stood straighter, unwrapping the arms that had unconsciously twined around my body again. I couldn't face him knowing that I must have disappointed him once again. I vaguely heard the slight rustle of leaves as he stepped forward to stand directly behind me.

"I'm sorry, I just can't do it anymore," I said softly, pleading with him, begging him. "Please let me go."

"You can't give up on life, my friend. Your brother wouldn't have wanted that. He would want you to live on for him," he said behind me. I shuddered as his words struck a nerve deep inside of me. He was correct, my brother would have frowned upon the way I was behaving now.

"What do I do now that he is gone?" I asked, anger beginning to well deep inside of me. Anger at him, anger at the fate that had separated us, anger for not being able to face the pain deep within me. I spun around glaring at him as I approached menacingly, my body shaking with my rage.

"Why must you always stop me from joining him! It no longer matters that I live while he is gone, he was my other half, the other part of my soul. Without him here I am incomplete, no longer whole." I raged, my hands coming up to grip his arms painfully. I watched detachedly as he endured the agony of my, no doubt, painful grip.

"I came after you because you are not alone in your grief. I am here and will always be here for you. You don't have to be incomplete," he said softly, his blue eyes full of compassion and something else that struck a nerve deep in my soul.

"Why did he have to die?" I asked raggedly, falling to my knees. I felt him follow me down, felt his arms come up around me and gently pull me to his chest rocking back and forth soothingly. My eyes filled up with tears that fell hotly down my cheeks.

"Shh, don't cry, I am here for you," he said gently, one of his hands moving soothingly up and down my back. "I will always be here for you whenever you need me."

"I don't know what to do anymore." I wept against his chest, "Where do I go from here?" I leaned back and looked up into his blue eyes. The sorrow I saw almost caused me to cry harder.

"You remember the good times you had, you cherish the time you had with each other, and he with continue to live on in your memory. He is never truly gone as long as we remember him," he said softly to me, tipping forward to lean his forehead against mine. I shuddered, his arms pulling me closer to his heat, grounding me back into this world.

"I'm sorry." I whispered softly, looking into his eyes. I could see so many emotions racing through them this close. Sorrow, compassion, sympathy, understanding and…love? Was it love for the friend that he had been to us throughout the centuries or was it something else?

"Leg…?" I started, but was stopped by the finger that moved to stop my lips.

"No 'Ro, don't say anything. There will be another time," he said softly, looking at the finger still placed on my lips. I started slightly as it traced lightly over the surface of my lips, before dropping back down to his side.

"Come," he said, standing suddenly and holding out a hand to me. I looked up at him from where I was seated on the ground, looking at the halo of light the surrounded him. His golden hair gleaming the in fading daylight, shimmering with angelic brilliance. I knew that the day would come soon, the day that my sorrow would fade and a new emotion would replace it as I took his hand and let him draw me up.


End file.
